More Likely (English)
by Flame-Xavier
Summary: What happened after Sakura's jump in the final CCS movie? Read to find out the different scenarios. Yuri ending in everyone of them. TomoyoX Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The next fic will present 4 new different endings to the film "Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card". These scenes are just my personal view about how the relationship between the three main characters should have ended. BTW this is my first fic written in English, so, commentaries are quite welcome, I'm working in my improvement.

**TAKE 1**

The catastrophe was solved, the last magic card, "The nothing" was already sealed, now it was the turn for Sakura to face yet a most troublesome task, facing her true feelings. She looked around until her eyes finally met Syaoran's, the doubt invaded her body preventing her from making a decision, but she made an effort, trying to be strong, she took a deep breath while holding her inpatient heart within her tender hands.

—Syaoran, at last I really get it, I know who my heart belongs to.

—Sakura… —Syaoran looked back at her with expectation.

—When you came back from China, I saw the things clearly, these days besides you helped my heart and mind to take a decision —Syaoran could only gasp— I need to be with the most important person for me in the whole wide world.

Sakura was getting ready to jump.

—No, wait a second —said Syaoran worried about the long distance between them and the deep fall beneath their feet— hey hold on, the stairs will come back.

—No way.

Sakura was smiling while taking a few steps back, suddenly she run and jumped in the air, Syaoran opened his arms, ready to catch the young girl. When she reached him, he hugged her very tight.

—Sakura, I love you too, I love you so much…

— Er… Syaoran, that's not… —Sakura tried to stopped him.

—We'll live in China —so profound was his excitement that he didn't pay attention to Sakura's words— we are going to be really happy.

—Well, you see —said Sakura embarrassed— this is awkward.

—What do you mean? —asked Syaoran feeling something was wrong.

—I mean, I wasn't talking about you —Syaoran felt an empty place in his stomach.

—But you just said that when I returned you saw the things clearly.

—Yeah, these days make me realize that you are not made for me, we just don't get along.

—But then, —Syaoran's brain was trying really hard to figure out what was going on.

—I was talking about Tomoyo, she's the person I love the most, since your departure I've spent even more time with her, one day while holding hands something changed, I knew we couldn't be just friends. I haven't told her anything yet, I wanted to give you a chance, after all you opened your heart for me and I felt that was the right thing, but now there is no pint in hiding my true emotions, I love her and I think she loves me too. I just need to go and tell her right away.

Syaoran put Sakura back on her feet, the information just received had him frozen, he barely could spoke a few words more.

—Yeah sure, I was kidding —He said foolishly.

—Ok, I think I should leave, Tomoyo must be awake by know, I have to find her and confess my feelings for her.

—Sure, sure, but we're still friends, right?

—Yeah, friends, whatever you said, bye —waved Sakura already on her way.

Syaoran didn't waved back, he just see how Sakura run in the direction of her real love.

Final Note: During the translation from my original fic, new details came to my mind, so I just added them, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. The next scenes will be ready soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE 2**

. . .

Sakura was getting ready to jump.

—No, wait a second —said Syaoran worried about the long distance between them and the deep fall beneath their feet— hey hold on, the stairs will come back.

—No way.

Sakura was smiling while taking a few steps back, suddenly she run and jumped in the air, Syaoran opened his arms, ready to catch the young girl, but he didn't, Syaoran opened his eyes confused, Sakura was not there, he looked for her in the place she was before, but nothing, she had just vanished. After a little while, he heard voices beneath his feet. Slowly, Syaoran reach the edge of the missing stairs looking for Sakura, and there she was, but she wasn't alone, instead of being him the one who caught her, Tomoyo was the lucky one who did it. She had Sakura in her arms. There was no doubt she had been there waiting for Sakura's jump.

—My dear Tomoyo, I'm so happy this entire nightmare is over, but I'm happier you still love me no matter what.

—Of curse my sweet cherry blossom, there is no magic in the world powerful enough to defeat the love I feel for you —Tomoyo softly join her lips with Sakura's— but you should tell Syaoran about us.

—I guess you're right, you are always right and I love that about you.

She raised her eyes only to see Syaoran with an odd look on his eyes; it looked like something between disorientation and a pretty bad toothache.

—Syaoran, so now you know, I was going to tell you ages ago, but then this madness began and I couldn't. After you left Tomoeda I fell in love with Tomoyo, probably I had loved her even before, it just took me a little to realize it. Long story made short we are now a couple.

—Sakura I… —the Chinese boy couldn't finish his sentence, the spell finished and the stairs came back. The girls happily started their way back home holding hands, forgetting everything behind.

A.N. There we go, that's the second scene, we have 2 more to go


	3. Chapter 3

**TAKE 3**

. . .

Sakura was getting ready to jump.

—No, wait a second —said Syaoran worried about the long distance between them and the deep fall beneath their feet— hey hold on, the stairs will come back.

—No way.

Sakura was smiling while taking a few steps back, suddenly she run and jumped in the air, Syaoran opened his arms, ready to catch the young girl, but instead she landed behind him. When Syaoran turned around he found Sakura hugging Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, you came —happily said Sakura.

—Of curse I did, right after the card's spell banished, I came as fast as I could —answered Tomoyo smiling— So, my girlfriend saved the world again.

—Please, don't say that —Sakura's face was getting shiny red.

—But that's the truth my dear one —Tomoyo enjoyed getting her like that— my girlfriend it's a pretty strong girl.

Apparently the second time Syaoran heard the word "girlfriend"; He began to understand the new meaning of that word between the two girls.

—Girlfriend? — asked Syaoran confused— what do you mean by that?

— Oh, are you still here? —Sakura turned around surprised, she completely forgot Syaoran was there— haven't I told you? Tomoyo and I have been going out for a month already.

—A wonderful month by the way, —Tomoyo was radiant— but thanks for helping her with all of this.

—Ye-yeah, it was nothing —he could barely talk.

—Good bye then —Sakura took her magic staff and activated the card fly— Release!

Tomoyo got behind Sakura holding her body really tight. Then both of them, left the place flying, higher and higher, every second further from the sight of a confused boy dressed in green Chinese robes.


	4. Chapter 4

**TAKE 4**

. . .

Sakura was getting ready to jump.

—No, wait a second —said Syaoran worried about the long distance between them and the deep fall beneath their feet— hey hold on, the stairs will come back.

—No way.

Sakura was smiling while taking a few steps back, suddenly she run and jumped in the air, Syaoran opened his arms, ready to catch the young girl. So excited he was, he didn't notice the silent black-haired girl walking slowly behind him, the girl waited for the right moment to push Syaoran over the edge of the stairs, taking his place and receiving Sakura.

—Tomoyo? —Sakura asked, surprised by Tomoyo's doing— why?

—What do you mean, my sweet cherry blossom? —Tomoyo's divine voice so close to Sakura's face, got her shy.

—It's just… —Sakura seemed doubtful— well, I expected to land in Syaoran's arms.

—But did you "really" wish for that —Tomoyo looked deeply into Sakura's eyes.

—I think that's what many people were waiting for —she honestly replied.

—My love, don't you think is about time to start thinking, for you, just for you and not the others —her warm smile filled Sakura with joy.

—Yeah, I think you're right Tomoyo-chan.

—So, —Tomoyo's voice became way more seductive— how do you feel about me.

Sakura was frozen, she obviously had feelings for her, but which were those feelings exactly? All these years she had thought it was only friendship, but this situation forced her to think it over, she raise her eyes and looked the beautiful girl in front of her, may be, just maybe…

—I think… —Sakura hesitated— I think I like you, I mean, I really like you Tomoyo-chan, I just can't stop looking at your lips right now —Tomoyo smiled warmly happiness brightening in her eyes.

—Would you like me to kiss you, Sakura? —asked Tomoyo, making Sakura looked down in embarrassment, heavily blushed.

—Yo-you shouldn't ask that Tomoyo-chan —Sakura's voice fainted— after what I said, you should just kiss me.

—I know my dear but I love when you are like this.

Then she just kissed her, softly, slowly, caressing her cheeks with soft and trembling hands. Sakura's mind opened to a new order of ideas, this feeling was beyond any magic she had ever experienced. After two false alarms, she at last felt real love. When the kiss was over, both girls smiled at each other.

—Tomoyo I want to be with you like this, always.

—There's nothing I'd love to do more than that —answered Tomoyo— should we head home.

—Yes —said Sakura happily— by the way, do you think Syaoran is alright after "that"?

—He probably survived, —said Tomoyo carelessly— well maybe he did, I don't know.

Then both girls left the building, clearing their minds from any worries. Tomoyo held Sakura by the waist and walking towards the sunset they stop caring about what people would say but knowing in her hearts that everything was going to be just fine.

A.N. Well that's the last take from this story, I'd like to thanked everyone who comment, favorite and followed this fic, THANK YOU!, it was hard for me to write something in English for the first time, hopefully it turned out ok. Those who read both versions (Spanish and English) probably noted some differences, I just couldn't stop myself from adding and changing some details, but I think it was all for the better n_n

Please stay tuned for future fics I'm already working in the translation of two fics, one is already published in my profile (Aoi Hana), and the other is a YuruYuri fic I'll publish at the same time in both languages.

SPECIAL SURPRISE: I know it took me a little more than expected to translate this chapter (sorry, school stuff), and I'd like to publish yet another new chapter, it's almost done so wait for it, soon you'll read _**"Take 5: Special Features"**_ ( I'll publish that the same day in both, English and Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**Take 5 **

**Special Features **

A.N. Fans of Syaoran and logic, please do not keep on reading this fic.

. . .

—No, wait a second —said Syaoran worried about the long distance between them and the deep fall beneath their feet— hey hold on, the stairs will come back.

—No way.

Sakura was smiling while taking a few steps back, Syaoran opened his arms, ready to catch the young girl, but instead of that, he received the impact from a falling army tank M1A2 Abrams descending from the skies. The commotion caused by the unusual event severely damaged the tower, burying Syaoran in a large pile of dust and concrete.

In the middle of the chaos a blue light shined, floating in the air, it was Sakura protected by her Shield card, perfectly fine. Slowly, she descended to a place far from the disaster where Tomoyo was waiting for her, smiling.

—Everything went fine my dear one —said Tomoyo hugging her girlfriend as soon as she reached the ground.

—I guess so, but may be it was quite a radical solution.

—Nonsense —replied Tomoyo— now that crazy, annoying boy won't bother us anymore.

—Yeah, you are right —Sakura sighed.

—Look here comes the responsible of the whole operation —said Tomoyo pointing at an odd silhouette in the sky.

A parachute, clearly from the army was near the girls, just a few minutes more and a man had landed few meters away from them.

—Major Mike Powell III reporting —said the man raising her hand over his forehead, in a solemn salute.

—Great job mayor —said Tomoyo answering his salute.

—Thank you miss Tomoyo, the target "basterd" has been silent.

—But you used a most extravagant way major —added Sakura.

—But quite effective, it was a really expensive mission and very difficult it was for me to organize everything, for example the new Hercules airplane was supposed to be a secret, it surely surprised everyone in Tomoeda.

—But there's not going to be any complication, right? —Tomoyo asked gently.

—Not at all ma'am, a "cleaning" team has been sent to recover the Abrams tank, it surely resisted the impact, later on we'll release the information that the accident was caused by a mistake in the building of the tower.

—We own you a lot Major—Tomoyo hugged Sakura again, joyfully— we are really thanked for everything.

—Don't even mention it Miss Daidouji, taking care of that little basterd was a pleasure.

A helicopter was getting closer to their position, flying low with the stairs deployed. The Major salute the girls again at the same time he took the stairs.

—Hoo-rrah! —He exclaimed when he was on the air.

—What a nice character —said Sakura when the Major's helicopter faded in the horizon.

—Indeed, such a blessing to find people who really understand how things are, unlike the others —the last two words sounded bitter— who insist in the crazy idea you belong to Syaoran.

—I think the same as you Tomoyo, but now everything is solved, isn't it, my love? —said Sakura looking into Tomoyo's eyes.

—It is my cherry blossom, let's go home now.

—Of course, I want to eat a cake to celebrate.

—I'd rather celebrate taking a shower —Tomoyo winked at her, Sakura just blushed but hugged Tomoyo even tighter.

THE END

This is it. The idea for this fic came to me a long time ago in a review made in my first fic, Major sorry if it took me so long to include it in one of my fics, but I hope you've liked, well I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks again to everyone who read and commented this, I will keep on working to publish more fics and to write better (also translate better XD) think that's all I got to said, see you guys in my next fic, it will be the translation of my Aoi Hana fic, so if you like the relationship between Fumi and Sugimoto stay tuned.


End file.
